Only you
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: After Fletcher leaves for New York, Olive tries to stay strong but she is crushed and everybody knows it. China tries to talk to her but it's no use. Can China help her best friend and will Olive be happy again? Folive and Fletcher/Olive/China friendship One Shot! :D I own nothing! :D 'It doesn't matter anymore, China. He's away and I have to live with that.'


**Hay guys! **

**I actually decided to not write A.N.T. farm anymore but I have one last idea for an One Shot that I want to share with you :D**

**It's Folive of course but also a lot of friendship between Olive, Fletcher and China! :D**

**The One Shot is probably a bit longer but I hope you guys like it! :D**

**You could also see it more or less as an epilogue to my story New York ExperiANTs: I know :D**

**Well, hope you guys enjoy and leave a lot of reviews! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**After Fletcher leaves for New York, Olive tries to stay strong but she is crushed and everybody knows it. China tries to talk to her but it's no use. Can China help her best friend and will Olive be happy again?**

* * *

**No One's POV:**

China was just on her way to her and Olive's room after her music club. It's ben three days since Fletcher was away and everybody tried to just continue, where they stopped before he went away. Well, even though it was kinda hard, even for the chief of Z- Tech or Lexi. Something was missing in the A.N.T. farm and everybody knew it.

It was crazy how empty the A.N.T farm seemed, when only one person was missing. China also knew that no matter who would've missed, there would be the same empty space, even though it was about her best friend this time. Well, actually about her two best friends.

The one person who was hurt the most about Fletcher's going was Olive, her best friend and Fletcher's now ex- girlfriend.

China didn't need to be one of the two to know from the calls, SMS and crying in the night or also at the day, when Olive surprisingly misses the lessons that she missed Fletcher like crazy. Well, and from the one call China had with Fletcher, she knew that those feelings were mutual. Olive only broke up with Fletcher that he wouldn't miss this huge oppurtunity and it was really selfless but also totally hard for her.

China knew how much she fought with herself with this and how much she is fighting now, that Fletcher wasn't there.

China sighed and opened the door to her room, where Olive was sitting on her own bed and calling someone. China just had to look in to her face to understand, who she was calling. Olive let out a long sigh and then replied to the person on the other line, ''Yes, I know. Yeah, have fun. Until tomorrow.'' With that she hung the phone of and then looked at her best friend. Well, but Olive didn't look like the normally cheerfully but at the same time really mocking Olive. She looked totally crushed and she knew that she actually only hurt herself with all the calls to Fletcher.

China sighed and then asked Olive, ''How is he?'' It only were three days but it felt like an eternity since Fletcher was away.

Olive sighed as well and looked down on her hands. ''He is good and he told me that New York is great and he misses me but I'm happy for him.'' She replied. She was happy for him but not happy about herself about the whole situation and how she was feeling, since Fletcher went to New York and left her here. Well, she told him, too.

China looked guilty at her best friend. She really wanted to help her somehow but she didn't know how. Olive was really broken, because of all of this and China just had to see, how her best friend was slowly breaking down.

She just wanted to open her mouth as Olive quickly asked, ''How was the music club with Hudson?''

Olive tried to look a bit mocking, since she knew that China and Hudson had something going on, but she failed miserable. The thought of her other best friend also being mainly busy because of the rapper from the street, who's actually not from the street only hurt her even more. She already lost Fletcher and that was pain enough for her and China knew that.

China sighed, even though a faint blush was across her cheeks and answered, ''It was good. He's pretty talented.''

Olive nodded and looked down. She felt the tears in her eyes again. She still had to think about Fletcher. She knew that she did the right thing , but it was still hard and she just couldn't forget him. Olive didn't regret one single call the past days, even though she only made it worse with this.

China sighed and then added to Olive, ''He would've stayed if you would've told him , to and you know that.''

Olive nodded again and then replied, ''I know, but I wanted him to go. It is his dream China. He couldn't give this up, because of two weeks of relationship with a girl, he actually hated before. That would've been totally stupid and we all know that. He knows that.''

China just sighed again and sat down on Olive's bed. ''He never hated you, Olive.'' She just stated and then both went silent. They both knew that China was right. Fletcher never hated Olive. Yes, he was in love with China at first , but there was always something for Olive in him and it came late out but it would've been perfect, if they would have had the time. Well, but the time was taken, because of the oppurtunity. Olive could say what she want, but she also knew that that was probably one of the shortest but at the same time the most intense relationship both of them had.

Well, but Olive also knew that that didn't matter anymore. He was in New York and she had to move on.

''It doesn't matter anymore, China. He's away and I have to live with that.'' Olive replied and then stood up and walked out.

China looked after her best friend, concerned. She never saw her like this and she didn't want to see her like that. Why was this so complicated for her two best friends? Couldn't they also find love? Suddenly, China had an idea. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. She just had to try it and she knew that. She wanted to help her best friends.

**The next day with Olive**

Olive just woke up from her alarm clock for school. She sighed as she sat down on her bed and saw that China already was away. She had decided that it was no use to miss school, one of the only things that actually kept her sane, only because of Fletcher. He wouldn't come back and she had to live with that. There were still SMS, calls and everything but it would never be the same.

She sighed again as she saw that she had a SMS from Fletcher:

_It's been four days and I miss you like crazy. That might sound selfish, but I hope that you miss me, too because I can't get you out of my mind._

Olive sniffed a bit at the SMS. Fletcher had sent them her, since he had landed in New York. After their pretty dramatic goodbye and the kiss **(AN: from my story New York ExperiANT's : I know) **, it was only even harder to forget each other. Meanwhile Olive cursed the fact that they had kissed and talked so intense, before he went away. It made the whole thing only harder than it already is.

Well, but Olive also knew that it was only a matter of time.

A matter of time, until Fletcher would move on and find some girl from New York , where he loses his heart, too. Olive also wasn't his first choice. He was in love with China , too and at some point he would also move on from her as well.

Well, but she wasn't like that. It would take probably forever, until she gets over him and she knew it. He had stolen her heart and she never felt something like this for a boy. Only his look made her melt and a brush of their hands made her feel tingling all over her body. That wasn't normal , but she never minded since he was hers, until he got this oppurtunity.

Olive sighed once again and then decided to finally stood up from bed.

After thinking of all of this, she didn't have the strength anymore for school. She was actually called in sick for the whole week, so she didn't need to go. She could just lay in bed all day and cry over Fletcher. Like she did it the past days, too.

She tried to be strong and China was the only one who saw her that weak but she knew that she wasn't strong. She was heart broken and weak. She was hurt and totally finished. Yes, sometimes she wished that she had told Fletcher to stay and live here , but she knew that that would've been stupid. It was his big dream and she would've been the worst girlfriend ever , if she would've told him to stay.

Some tears were falling at the thought and she looked once again at the SMS from Fletcher. Then she decided to write him back:

_I miss you, too. I'll never forget you because I love you._

How long would it take for her to move on? Will she ever move on? Olive silently sobbed at the thought, just as the door to the bathroom went open and China came back in to the room. As she saw Olive, she knew once again that she did the right thing. She just had to do it. For Olive, for Fletcher and also for herself. She couldn't see them like that.

_Only a few more days, Olive. _China thought to herself, while she gave Olive an encouraging smile.

**Two weeks after Fletcher went away on Saturday**

''Come on! You have to come with me! Please! I have a surprise for you!'' China cried, while trying to drag Olive out of their room. The thing with the surprise was no lie and it was about time anyway that Olive finally got out of her room for more than just eating when it really was totally necessary or going to the courtyard to cry at the place, where they first kissed.

Olive tried to get out of the grip of China and shook her head. ''Leave me alone China! I don't want to have a surprise!'' She replied, mad.

She had just gone through some drawings, Fletcher left her before he went to New York, as China tried to get her out of their room. She didn't get why she did that and she also didn't want the surprise. Olive didn't care what it was, if it wasn't Fletcher.

China was still trying to drag her. Sometimes Olive could really be stubborn , but she knew that she would love the surprise and she just had to go with her to see it. ''Come on! Please! After that you can go back to your room and suffer, but please just come with me to the courtyard! You'll love the surprise! I promise!'' China told her and Olive flinched at the mentioning of the courtyard, but then let herself be dragged away.

What could be at the courtyard that made her feel better or at least cheer her up a bit? There were to many memories, because of Fletcher.

The two best friends went in to the room- a - vator, as Olive asked, ''What is it?'' China shook her head and kept her mouth closed. Well, but she was cheering inside. Olive was curious now and that was good. She had all planned out and needed over a week to get all of this. Well, it was for her best friends and she knew that it was definitely worth it.

The room- a - vator made 'Ping' and stopped at the courtyard. Olive looked around and saw nothing that looked like a surprise. Was China only tricking her?

'' I don't see any surprise, China! Is that a trick or something like this?'' OLive asked her best friend, a bit mad. Did she went downstairs from drowning in memories for nothing.

China just smirked , as someone told Olive, ''I think I can help you with that.''

Olive turned to the side shocked, to see Fletcher standing there and walking up to her. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was really him and he was walking up to her with that adorable smile of his and Olive melted, while China really wanted to dance out of victory , right now. She did the right thing and she really hoped that Olive would see that , too.

As Olive returned from her shock, she realized that Fletcher stopped two feet away from her and looked a bit worried at her, as suddenly Olive got angry. What was he doing here?

''You should be at New York? What are you doing here? I didn't make a scene that you would just come back!'' She cried at him and Fletcher almost jumped back. He knew Olive good enough to know that something like this would come. Olive would be angry , because she didn't know the whole situation. Well, but he would explain her every last bit, if it had to be.

''Yes, I should be in New York , but I don't want to Olive. I want to be with you.'' He replied and Olive looked at him in disbelieve. He looked honest back.

Olive shook her head, quickly. She couldn't do that. It was his dream and he should live it. She was actually overwhelmed with joy that he was back, but she wouldn't tell him, because he had to go again and she knew it. He couldn't stay, because of her. New York was his home now and the place, where he belonged, to. Not ANT farm.

Olive had tears in her eyes, but told him, ''No. New York is such a great oppurtunity for you. You can't just let it fall, because of me.'' She took a few steps back as she realized that Fletcher was coming closer and tried to get away from this. She wanted this as much as him , but she couldn't.

Fletcher looked a bit hurt at her , even though he understood what she meant. She just wanted him to be happy, but New York definitely didn't make him happy, since Olive wasn't there. That was, what he realized in the past two weeks of crying and SMS , phone calls and especially his failed attempts to draw pictures. It just didn't work as long as Olive was here and he in New York, alone.

China looked a bit confused between her two best friends. She would've expected Olive to jump on Fletcher but she was really distant instead and tried to make him go back. Now that she thought about it, she should've known it. Well, but that Fletcher was back, wasn't the only surprise and also Fletcher knew that. Olive didn't but she was about to find out, soon and would hopefully finally give in then and come back together with Fletcher. China knew that the whole Cliché was impossible with her two best friends but they could at least give in a bit.

Fletcher took once again some steps to Olive and then said to her, ''Olive, I don't care about New York. I can't be there as long as you're not with me. I miss you like crazy and all I can draw about is you, because you're the only thing in my mind. I love you.''

That broke Olive like in two pieces. Tears were streaming down her face and she really wanted to give in.

She freaking loved him and she wanted to be with him, but she also wanted to do the right thing for the boy, she loved. Why was this so complicated? Couldn't it be easier for her? She just wanted to be happy with Fletcher , but even now that he was here, it seemed so impossible. Doing the right thing or being selfish and letting him stay. That was the question.

''You'll lose the biggest oppurtunity in your live , because of me.'' Olive stated now, but this time walking up to Fletcher. Tears were still falling down her face and Fletcher felt some in his eyes as well. Olive wasn't the only one, who had to fight with this.

Fletcher sighed and then replied, ''It will give other oppurtunities. I'm 14 and still have my whole live before me.''

Olive rolled her eyes at that comment but didn't really know what to say. She still wanted to make him do the right decision but she wasn't so sure anymore, what the right decision was. She had to find it out and it only gave one way to find out. The argument has to go on and she had to make her point. Well, that wasn't hard for Olive Doyle normally but right now, it seemed really hard.

''Well, but it will never give a chance like New York again.'' She said to him.

Fletcher sighed. He knew that Olive was probably right but he couldn't care less right now. All he cared about was Olive and why couldn't she just accept that and come back together with him. He had to put an end to this.

Fletcher took the last step to her, brushed the tears away, took a deep breath and then told her, ''Even if. They even told me that I'm probably to young or to lovesick for this and that I might try it when I'm finished with school later, again and they'd probably take me but that's not the point, Olive. All the time I was in New York, I was crying over you or only drawing you , because the only thing I could think about was you and only you. I don't care, if New York won't work the next time , because I want to be with you and I love you.''

Olive's eyes went wide as Fletcher had finished, who now looked desperate at her, one hand still on he cheek. Fletcher knew that Olive wasn't the one to give up an argument but this time he would be really greatfull, if she did. It was an argument about their love to each other and he knew that she knew that he was right. More than just right.

Then Olive sighed, not able to fight anymore and replied to him, ''I love you, too.''

It were four simple words but Fletcher would've loved to jump out of joy instead. He knew that he won the argument and that Olive understood now. That was all that he needed to put his hand on her other cheek and kiss her long and intense.

Olive sighed against his lips and kissed back, while fireworks were exploding in both of their heads and her hands wandered in to his hair. That was the first time that she was happy to lose an argument. Fletcher really loved her and he went back from New York, only to come together with her again. This was more than just amazing and it was true love for both of them.

They broke apart because of a high pitched squeal and then realized that China still was standing there, looking in awe at them and grinning wide.

''No need to thank me to call the guys from the New York project and Fletcher to come back.'' China stated and Olive and Fletcher looked at each other and then laughed about her disappointed but happy look at the same time.

Olive walked up to her best friend and hugged her tight. ''Thanks China. You're really the best friend I could ever wish for.'' She told her, meaning every single word. China smiled and hugged back happy. She did her job and she did it good. Her best friends were happy again. Well, and she was beyond happy for them and also happy that Fletcher was back.

''Anytime, Olive.'' She replied and then looked at Fletcher. ''I'm glad that you came back.'' She added and Fletcher smiled, taking the girls in to a hug.

He chuckled as they broke apart and then told the girls, ''I'm happy that I came back, too. I couldn't live without the only girl I love and my best friend.''

The two girls chuckled and the three just went in to another hug, happy that they finally were together again. Fletcher and Olive were happy again and China was happy, too seeing her two best friends like this and knowing that she did the right thing and her friends were more than just happy that she did it. She didn't regret it one bit, as well as Fletcher didn't regret to come back to the ANT farm.

Everything was perfect and it could stay that way, forever.

* * *

**Wow. Over 3600 words for an One Shot :D That is my longest One Shot ever :D**

**I hope you guys liked it and leave a lot of reviews! :D**


End file.
